The Greenie
by dylmas trash
Summary: AU: A new boy arrives the strange Place: The Glade. His name is Newt and only trusts one of the Gladers. Thomas. All character theme ideas credit to James Dashner


_**The Greenie**_

''Hey Thomas wake up!'' Chuck shook him. ''We have to work a lot get up.''

Thomas stretched. He really hates to get up. He hates this place. The Glade wasn't his home

he felt strange and alone even though all the Gladers are friendly and like brothers.

Well except Gally he is sometimes a little bit harsh but still a fellow friend. It's not a special day.

It's everyday the same. Chopping wood, watching the runners, plant and harvest. Sometimes

Thomas likes to walk around in the forest. It's a place where he can be alone and has a time-out.

''I really hate chopping wood''. Thomas said. ''I know it's a hard work but we all have to-''.

''Yeah work together, you already said that thousand times before Alby!'' Thomas, Winston and Alby chopped wood while Chuck was carving. Alby kept watching for Minho and Ben to come out at the maze. They started running this morning but they aren't back yet. They have to hurry before the gates close. A load sound drove through the Glade. It's the box they are sending food and clothes and a new Greenie every time. Gally and a few others ran toward the box. The Gladers stood around the box and stared into it. Thomas couldn't see anything because they stood so close to each others.

He only heard the Gladers whispering and laughing. ''Hey look! Is this a girl or a boy?''. Someone said caused everyone started laughing. ''Out of the way!'. Gally yelled. He dragged the Greenie with him and threw him on the ground. Thomas jostled himself forward to see him. He looked so innocent and scared. His hair was blonde and his eyes like puppy eyes. He was frightened and tried

to get up. ''Leave him alone!''. Thomas yelled to the Gladers. ''I don't like to agree with him but I do.''

Gally said. Slowly the Gladers got back to their work but kept staring at the Greenie. Thomas helped

him to get up. ''Hey... You okay?''. He didn't answer. He looked around all confused. '' I know you might

be confused right now. Trust me. It happened to all of us. You might don't even know your name right?''

The blonde boy nodded. ''It's alright. It will take a while for you to remember it. I'm Thomas.''.

Thomas smiled. He remembered when he was the first day in the Glade and was so confused.

''I.-I don't remember... anything. Where am I? Who are you and... them? And..-''. ''It's okay. Calm down

we got put in this place but don't remember who we were before. We don't know who did this and why.

But we do know, that we all have to stick together and trust each others''. ''I don't trust you! I don't trust

any of you''. Thomas shrugged. ''I'm the only one here who thinks you're a boy, maybeeee... you should

trust me Greenie.'' He laughed and turned around. ''Follow me.'' The blonde boy followed him and

crossed his arms. ''Hey! I don't even look like a bloody girl are you blin-''. ''Like a what?''. Thomas

stoped turning around. ''They don't even know what's a bloody girl. Where am I''. Thomas started

walking again. ''I know what's a girl I'm not stupid Shank. A 'bloody'... Never heard of it. You have

a weird kind of talking''. ''Oh and you're sure that I should trust you?''. Thomas turned his head to

the Greenie and laughed. He put his hand on his shoulder. ''You are weird but I like you!''. A little

smile on the blondes face was visible. ''I like you too... Thomas. Even though you are bloody weird too''.

''Well look like we match''. Thomas said. ''Hey Thomas!''. A voice yelled. Thomas turned around. An

Asian and athletic looking boy ran past him. ''Yo Minho!''. He yelled back. ''We're having a little festival

this evening with a fire and stuff''. Thomas explained. ''I have to go back to work just look around here

and you know...make friends''. Thomas walked away left the confused boy.

It was already dark when the Gladers had fun at their festival. They laughed and sang together and

imaged how the world outside would be like. ''Do you know they have unicorns outside there?''. Shuck

asked. ''Don't be childrish''. Thomas laughed. He turned around looking for the Greenie. He found him

sitting alone. ''Hey don't you want to sit with us?''. He asked him. The blonde boy shook his head.

''Nice bracelet''. Thomas pointed at the boys arm. The boy looked at Thomas. ''Do you remember your family Thomas?''. He suddenly asked. Thomas paused. Then he turned his head to him. ''No...''. He answered. ''Do you think we will ever get out of here?''. The twio boys sat quitly next to each others.

Then Thomas shrugged. ''We'll see...''. For a long time the boys talked and after a while the boys fell asleep. The Greenie leaned on Thomas. Suddenly he startled. Thomas opened his eyes. ''God...You woke

me up!''. ''Thomas I remember my name again!''. Thomas sat down still sleepy.

''Newt! My name is Newt''. Thomas smiled. ''That's a great name but I let's sleep now''. Newt laid next

to Thomas. ''Uhm that might sound bloody gay but can I... Can you put your arm around me? It's so cold

and-''. ''Ugh yeah but let me sleep!''. Newt snuggled at Thomas. ''Thanks Tommy. Good night''.

''Good night. Newt''.


End file.
